Ladynoir July 2017 - Courage
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 30: Courage! - Chat Noir decides to finally confess his love to Ladybug and mentally prepares himself and gathers his courage


**I know this is actually WAY too late but my laptop was having issues! My keyboard was a** **cting up and every time I tried to type a letter I got at least six wrong letters randomly spread out and I could barely even find what I originally typed!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Courage**

Chat Noir as pacing around on top of the Notre Dame after he and his lady had agreed to meet there after finishing patrol that night.

As he did so he could feel his heart about to burst out of his chest thanks to all the nerves he was feeling.

Why was he feeling nervous, you ask?

Because tonight was the night he was going to confess to Ladybug that he loved her!

For many times had tried but it never worked.

Everytime he tried to he either chickened out and ended up making even more of a fool of himself in front of her than he usually did and other times where he was really trying he ended up getting interrupted, usually by an akuma that decided that would be the perfect moment to appear and attack and other times by one of thir or even both of their Miraculous going off, signaling they would de-transform which resulted in Ladybug cutting off whatever he tried to say and leaing right away to keep their identities hidden.

It was honestly frustrating to no end as everytime he was literally about to actual say it, he got stopped and the next time he saw her he already lost his nerve.

Well, not this time!

Earlier at school while he was Adrien had Nino found out something was wrong and somehow pried from him that he liked a girl but couldn't confess.

Nino been very understanding, accepting that Adrien didn't want to tell the name of the lady who stole his heart even if he was really curious.

It was one of the many things that made him such a great friend as many others would have insisted on knowing at least a name.

Heck, if Alya found out he liked someone she wouldn't have let him go until she knew just as much as he himself did about his love.

Anyway, he was trailing off!

He told Nino he liked someone who was beautiful, inside and out with a wonderful personality that made him feel like he mattered and who's smile lights up his whole world and the young DJ had been a little amused but also very encouraging to him.

He told him a million times to go for it as soon as he thought he wouldn't be interrrupted by whatever would happen.

Nino had even offered to coach him through an ear-piece like Adrien had done when Nino had a crush on Marinette, though Adrien politely declined the idea.

Still, knowing he had at least _someone_ to back him up on the matter made him feel a lot better.

Some would say he had Plagg bug honestly the kwami didn't seem to care at all as long as he got cheese.

After listening all day to Nino telling him things might turn out better than he thought and to just go for it had he decided to listen and just confess.

He honestly would've liked it better if they had been at the Eiffel Tower with a better view of the beautiful city they lived in but every now and then they switched location for patrol to pay extra attention to certain parts for a while.

Suddenly he heard a zipping sound followed by a small thump and turning around he saw who he was waiting for.

There she was, the love of his life, Ladybug.

"Hey, Kitty! Sorry it took so long for me to finish my own patrol!" she said as she attached her yoyo back to her hip.

"No need to _a-paw-logise_ , my lady! I would wait an eternity for you!" Chat grinned back, his heart fluttering as he watched the girl shake her head good-naturedly.

"Anyway, you said you had something to tell me after patrol?" Ladybug asked and that sobbered him up.

His heart started beating even wilder then before as his face flushed.

"Uhm... I..." he said and wondered if he should back out while he still could.

 _'No! I'm not running away again!_ ' he thought to himself and with new determination he looked her in the eye, seemingly catching her off guard.

He started walking until he was standing right in front of the confused girl and grabbed her shoulders.

"Actually, my lady... There is something I want to tell you." he spoke steadily as he stared into her bluebell eyes.

"C-Chat?" Ladybug asked nervously as she stared back.

Chat closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at her again.

"Ladybug, I... I love you."

 **The End**

 **I know people will hate me for ending in a** **cliffhanger but whatever!** **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
